


Watashi to asobu tame no kea? (Care to play with me?)

by Hannibalsimago, UnknownMusing



Series: "Among the Rubble is a Diamond Glinting in the Dust" [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Hannibal TV
Genre: A collaboration fic, Crossdressing Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Based on Tumblr prompt asking for me to extend and it becoming something more.Please do come over to Tumblr and take a look at the lovely photos which inspired this story.Hannibalsimago wishes to thank in no particular order - @messy-scandinoodle, @frizzledcat for beta work on Chapter 3 and 4.  The work would be immeasurably lessened without their help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts).



 

 

Mads, looks quietly at the camera crew as they set up the cameras for the Magazine and wonders if this right thing to do then straddling the chair which faces backwards towards him, he rests his arms on the back as he spreads his thighs wider apart while in the faint light the black-glossed high heels shine brightly in the florescent lamps as the bunny ears he wears on his head move slightly in the process. 

The suit he wears, doesn’t feel constricting at all….it feels surprising comfortable as he moves his hand a certain way, above the other in a perfect position…while behind the camera he can feel the other man’s gaze.

Hannibal, it seems is impressed as well…..by his  ** _Little Bunny_** ….as Mads whispers the words to him and only Mads, see a glint of fanged smile at him….sitting in the long tights; black- glossed high heels on simple plain back chair.

 

* * *

 

 

Mads, looks across from where he stands still in  ** _“Little Bunny_** _”_   outfit and sees Hannibal, is now standing there getting ready for his first ever major photo shoot with the white sleeves of the shirt rolled up; top button of it undone to reveal a slight hint of subtle white neck and seeing they are alone he walks over to him.

“Hannibal…you look tense. Relax, you’ll be fine.”

“Hmm….if you say so. Come closer…. ** _I meant closer._** ”

Mads, starts to feel his heart-rate pick up - the muscle pumping more blood around his body - and moving closer as the man said, feels the ears wave above his head slightly then the man reaches up with one hand cupping his cheek, stroking a thumb over it followed by going to caress his bottom lip.

It quivers under the touch, while a soft gasp echoes in the empty photo area - as the camera crew had gone for very long lunch break - and before he can say anything, large hands grab hold of him pulling him flush against the other man’s chest then he is lifted forcing him to wrap his legs around the man’s waist for support.

He is carried over to table, lain down as something rips apart below, followed by a silver foil condom packet appearing near where their both their groins meet then disappears from sight, while another hand slips around his hip….downwards as Mads, shoots his head backwards giving a breathless gasp followed by his thighs trembling as Hannibal, begins to prepare him.

“Uhhhhh….Oh, oh,oh….”

“You want this,  ** _Little Bunny?_** ”

“Yes…I want it so much…Oh, oh, god…please.”

Those words undo Hannibal, who loses all sense of reason - they shouldn’t be doing this - and hitching his “Little Bunny’s” fine thighs, with the tights ripped enough so he can push inside then slams his hips forward causing the other man to…shoot up grabbing hold of him as he begins to undulate his hips back and forth into Mad’s.

Mads is burning inside, like little flames are caressing his skin licking it with their wicked tongues across his body - all he can feel his Hannibal, inside him and spreading it throughout him as brings one hand up to hold the back of his  ** _Lover’s_**  head sifting it through the fine blond hair with silver highlights and the other gripping the man’s shoulder as he is pounded into again and again.

His body is being jolted up and down on the table, which is squeaking slightly and grunts of pleasure are coming from Hannibal, while wraps his legs tighter around the waist of the man feeling his body being rocked repeatedly as wave after thick wave of pleasure and ecstasy sizzle their way through the both of them.

“I’m…gonna….cum…..I’m gonna…..cum, Hannibal!!!?”

He warns the man of the pressure that is coming to a earth-shattering climax then Hannibal, bends down to his ear - breath hot and moist against his neck - whispering the words that undo him hard.

“Cum for me,  ** _Little Bunny._** ” 

“HANNNIBALLLLLLLLLLL!!!!”

The cry echoes around them both in the photo area, while whiteness so blinding hits Mads, it blocks out everything - except for the thudding of his heart against his ribcage, while distantly he feels himself arch his back off the table surface as wetness…..splashes upwards and if he could of seen - it would show that it had landed straight onto Hannibal’s jaw, where immediately the man had brought up a his thumb moving the…fine release he so badly wanted to taste from his Little Bunny into his mouth with soft moan escaping him as he soon found his own explosive release.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mads, inhales deeply the cigarette smoke while he stands on the balcony of the Hannibal’s seaside House and breathes it out, allowing for the white smoke to go spiralling upwards into the air then hands appear slipping around his waist, making him tilt his head backwards onto Hannibal’s shoulder as he moans softly at the feeling of lips kissing his neck.

“Hmmm…...What took you?”

“Who do you think?”

“Oh, are we blaming our  ** _“friend”_**  are we”

“Maybe” 

Mad, swaying slightly back and forth as Hannibal, hums a soft theme from something Operatic and because they well hidden, parts his legs more when he feels a hand go between his legs then begin to rub softly up and down as he stubs the cigarette out into the ash-tray resting on the small glass balcony table.

“Hmm…...Unzip me…Hannibal.”

The man does so, pulling it down and parting the jeans slips a hand inside, where he stills…. making Mads turn his face to grin at him, eyes sparkling with mischief and placing his own hand inside covers Hannibal’s pushing it over to cup…through the very expensive La Perla lace panties - which he is wearing - then begins to rock his hips back and forth into the other man’s hand, gasping and moaning softly as pre-cum forms a pearl at the tip of it running down to wet the fine fabric.

He feels impatience in the air around them, crackling around with energy as he is pinned by his front to the balcony balustrade and his jeans pulled down to hang around his ankles then he hears behind Hannibal, unzipping himself followed by fingers making him arch his back and looks over his shoulder, licking his lips to wet them again - as they have seemed to dried out - as the man presses his hips against his - after pushing the fine lace fabric out the way - then shoves them forwards, taking hold of his hips.

Mads, begins to gasp and moan heavily, spreading his legs wider apart to accommodate as the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the private area - they are in and no-one else can enter - followed by heavy, guttural moans shared between.

“It feels good,  ** _Little Bunny_** , doesn’t it. That’s it….clench for me…clench for me.”

“Ohhhhh…..You feel so hot and big inside me…Oh, there…Yes!!!?…..Oh, god…Hannibal!!!”

Mads, hears himself crying out in a voice that doesn’t sound like his own and yet, never….has he felt so free then he pulled up, a hand grabbing hold of….aching, leaking and throbbing sex, moving up and down until finally the both of them succumb to their….Desires.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads is on a photoshoot - the one with the kimono. Yes, that one. Just before he's ready to go to work, he gets a call from Hannibal who has a suggestion. A very interesting suggestion. 
> 
> (First part of the chapter is written by Hannibalsimago.)

Mads could hardly believe the bustle of people behind the scenes, but then fashion shoots were always like this. A hundred people running around trying to get the models dressed, clothes fitted or alterations made on the fly. Not to mention the photographers. 

 

He stood shirtless, slightly shivering as he waited for four people to bring in his costume, an antique kimono. At this stage, he didn’t ask any more; he just got dressed and posed where they wanted him. Everyone wanted him. 

 

But he only wanted Hannibal.  

 

He could put up with a few hours of work to have a weekend of play and relaxation. His phone, tucked in his front pocket of his ripped jeans, vibrated.  _ ‘That’s odd. My agent knows I’m on the job. So who would be -”  _ as he pulled the phone free and saw the display. His face lit up and he answered it, with a huge grin. . 

 

“You got home early!” said Mads. 

 

A “hmmm” from Hannibal, then, “I want you to listen carefully,” as he paused for effect, “my  **little bunny.** ” 

 

It took all of Mads’ self-control not to moan in response. 

 

“I’m on a job! You can’t just call me up and say things like that to me.”

 

“I can do many things. Right now I want you to tell me what they are dressing you in.”

 

Mads was perplexed.  _ ‘Why should that matter?’ _ Knowing Hannibal, he had reason to ask. “I’m about to be dressed in a kimono with all the trimmings, obi, fans, everything.”

 

“Silk?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“What I want is whenever the silk moves across your skin, think of my fingers doing the same.”

 

Mads let out a shaky breath at the command.Hannibal chuckled in response.

 

“Call me when the shoot is over and I’ll send transportation.”

 

Somehow Mads found his voice and agreed. His head reeling as he turned off the phone. 

 

There was a knock on the door and three attendants and the designer carried in the kimono and accessories. Mads toed off his Adidas sneakers and hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his ripped jeans. 

 

“Everything except your boxers off. I’m not putting this antique silk next to those - um - jeans. They look like they can stand up on their own. Come on. Time’s money,” as the designer diva clapped his hands. “All right ladies, showtime!”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^

 

It was an entirely new experience for Mads. He’d never been photographed in something so fragile,yet luxurious.  A kimono-shaped robe worn beneath the main outer garment, called a Nagajuban, came first.  Two of the attendants brought over the kimono, no buttons or pins, everything draped and held in place with the obi over it.  Next were skirt-like pants called hakamas and over all this came the jacket or the montsuki, this one was emblazoned with several designs. He pulled on white tabi socks and traditional sandals. Then came all the embellishments and fans. 

 

While he was being dressed, the silk hissed and glided along his skin. It was an incredibly intimate and erotic sensation and he realized just how much difficulty he was going to have, trying not to think of Hannibal’s instructions and failing utterly. Every rustle of fabric seemed to resemble one of Hannibal’s whispered instructions or breathy exhale. Every touch of silk reminded him of Hannibal’s fingers, cool and oh so barely there, teasing. It was torture of the most pleasant sort. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^  

 

Finally, after several hours, the diva had gotten all the necessary shots and Mads had somehow kept his composure. He was whisked off to what passed as a changing room where he was carefully undressed and left standing in his boxers. He suddenly felt self conscious. The women took pity on him and with arms full of silk, giggled and bowed themselves outside. He grabbed his jeans and quickly put them on, retrieving his phone called Hannibal back.

 

“Good evening Mads. All finished?”

 

“Yes I am.” 

 

“I imagine there is quite a lot you would like to discuss. Best in person I think. I’m sending you the Uber information. Should be there shortly for the pickup. I’ll be waiting. Ciao, bella.”

 

Mads chuckled “I’m hardly that.”

 

“To me, you are.” 

 

“I think that’s open to debate. See you soon, Hannibal.”  Mads quickly got dressed and walked into the large empty space where the roadies were taking down the backdrops and screens. The expensive cameras were already carefully put away in their storage cases. Mads nodded to the roadies and thanked them for their help before exiting the building. After a quarter-hour, the Uber arrived and Mads folded himself into the backseat, closing his eyes. He knew that Hannibal would want a description of the afternoon and strove to put his thoughts in order, jotting notes on his phone. 

 

He didn’t pay much attention to the city streets, but as the driver left the city for the freeway, exhaustion overtook him and he started to doze. He heard the crash of the ocean as he felt the car driving up a curving hillside. He watched the ocean on his left, the setting sun sink into the sea and the darkness swallow the countryside. 

 

The house was up on the cliff, fairly nondescript but modern. Mads was surprised. He expected something grander in scale. He got out of the car, tipped the driver and walked toward the front door. To all external purposes, the house appeared empty. The car slipped down the hill and out of sight. Leaving Mads alone, standing on the front doorstep. He raised his hands and knocked once on the door. 

 

As if he’d been waiting for just that knock, Hannibal opened the door. Mads stepped back startled. But Hannibal stepped forward, clutched his hand and drew him inside.

 

“Come in Mads. Make yourself comfortable.”

 

Mads slipped off his shoes and gave his leather jacket to Hannibal who hung it up on a hook by the door. 

 

“Hannibal-”

 

Hannibal touched Mads’ quivering bottom lip with an elegant index finger and stepped closer.  “Forgive me for this little indulgence. I have something for you. Would you follow me please?” 

 

He put a hand on the small of Mads’ back and guided him to the master bedroom. A medium-sized box lay on the bed. Hannibal walked to the side of the bed, turning to look at Mads and gestured toward the box. 

 

“The ensuite is that way. I would like it if you were to change for me.”

 

Mads flushed and picked up the box, “Thank you but you didn’t have to buy this.”

 

“Thinking of the first time I saw you, I would beg to differ.” 

 

Mads blushed a brighter shade of crimson, suddenly shy, leaving the room to change.  _ ‘It better not be a kimono!” _ he thought and chuckled, realizing the box was way too small and light to have anything of the sort inside.

 

He closed the door and set the box on the vanity, suddenly nervous, licking his lips.  _ ‘How bad can it be?’ _ he thought as he pulled one end of the satin ribbon unraveling it and listened to it slide off the box. The noise reminded him of silk and the afternoon’s activities. With nimble fingers he eased to the top of the box off and lifted the lid. He carefully moved the tissue paper to find...stockings topped with black lace. A skimpy pair of black lace panties were underneath. Mads gulped audibly as he left the items in the box. 

 

He stepped away and decided his watch had too many possibilities to ruin the gossamer things in the box and undid the clasp, taking it off and placing it in the top drawer of the vanity. Now he carefully lifted the lingerie out of the box and saw another layer of tissue underneath. Lifting it up he found a men’s dress shirt, oddly incongruous in context with the other objects. He unfolded it and saw the last item was a silk strip of fabric, obviously made for a hand tied bow tie. 

 

He began to undress wondering what the events Hannibal had in store for him. Dressing in the shirt first, thinking of it like any other job, he fell easily into the mindset of a model. He steadied himself by putting a hand on the vanity as he carefully stepped into the panties, then bent himself in half and eased them up his legs. As he drew them up to his knees, the thought hit him.  _ ‘God! I hope he doesn’t want me to shave! _ ” He stood half bent over, clutching the edge of the vanity as he struggled not to howl with laughter at the thought. 

 

Composing himself, he continued to pull up the lingerie and slide it over his flesh, having to arrange himself within the tiny thing. It’s not something that he would pick out for himself to wear but he found it strangely alluring, accentuating his sex, it’s size and weight. He picked up the stockings next, not trusting to put them on standing up and made his way over to the closed toilet. 

 

He sat down and picked up one stocking, which looked as if it might disappear if he were to breathe. He eased his toes, then foot inside, sliding the stocking delicately upwards, mindful not to snag it on his short manicured nails. The lace top concealed a strip of elastic and it reached halfway between his thigh and knee. He couldn’t help caressing his leg on the pretext of smoothing out any wrinkles and sighed as his cock gave a twitch. He carefully slipped on the other stocking, making sure everything was perfectly smooth. He stood up and picked up the silk for the tie, draping it around his neck and leaving it completely undone. ‘ _ Hannibal can help me with it.’ _

 

Now that he was dressed, all that remained was to walk back into the bedroom. Pushing down his feelings of arousal, and thinking of this as nothing more than another photoshoot, he opened the door and stepped through.

 

Hannibal looked up and smiled gently as Mads took a few uncertain steps into the room. 

 

“Wait.” Hannibal stepped to the side table where he picked up a shoebox off of the floor. 

“Please sit on the bed.” Mads walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down on the coverlet and waited. Hannibal opened the shoebox and took out a six-inch high heel shoe obviously a larger size and knelt down before Mads, shoe in hand. One hand caressed and stroked Mads’ foot, teasing him and causing him to squeak and draw his leg upwards which exposed his lace enclosed sex briefly. Hannibal caught his wayward foot with both hands and drew it downward. He patted his thigh and Mads placed his stocking foot on it, feeling the firm muscle under his foot. He was tempted to stroke Hannibal’s leg with his foot, not sure where the idea or the desire came from. 

 

Before he could act on his impulse, Hannibal picked up the shoe and guided Mads stocking clad leg into the high heel. He set the leg on the outside of his thigh, forcing Mads to rotate his hip outward, giving Hannibal another glimpse of lace. Keeping his face perfectly composed, Hannibal repeated the same sequence of motions with the other leg, ensuring Mads was completely revealed to his view. 

 

Through this all, Mads tried to bring his breathing under control and grabbed the coverlet when Hannibal moved his leg to the side. His knuckles got whiter when Hannibal pulled his other leg to expose him. 

 

“Wait just like that.”

 

Hannibal stood and put the box away. He crossed the room and pulled a wooden chair from the corner. It was incongruous, not fitting in with any of the room’s decorations or style. Hannibal placed the chair a foot from the edge of the bed, squarely in the middle. He stepped back to Mads and extended his hand as if he were a duke asking a duchess for a waltz. He heard Mads swallow and smiled. Mads extended his hand as if he were waiting for Hannibal to bend low and kiss the back of it. 

 

His pupils dilated as Hannibal took him up on his unspoken challenge, bent low, grasping his hand gently, holding it in place as he scented Mads at his wrist and then licked a hot stripe from his fingers up to his wrist. Mads hissed and jerked, trying to draw his hand back and unwilling or unable to complete the action. Hannibal looked at him from under his fringe of hair and flashed his fangs at him before standing up and pulling Mads to his feet. 

 

As if he was a courtesan, Hannibal moved to stand next to Mads as if they were going to dance a quadrille, taking his arm and slipping it under his before indicating with a short bob of his chin that Mads should walk to the chair. Of course Hannibal led him in a wide circle around the back of it before guiding him to it where had Mads sit on it backwards, facing the high wooden back. He draped Mads’ hands over the top of the chair.

 

“Grasp the back of the chair with both hands. Do not let go.” He smiled as he watched Mads obey the order. Hannibal picked up the silk bow tie and instead of tying it around Mads’ neck, he tied it around his hazel eyes. Mads gasped and tried to draw back before he remembered his command and sat still shuddering slightly, trying to bring his breathing under control. 

 

Hannibal bent low by Mads’ ear and purred “I am remiss. I never told my  _ little bunny _ how gorgeous he is like this. Where I put you, you stay.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Hannibal moved to the front of the chair and lifted Mads’ right leg, moving it outward to almost a painful stretch. He moved to the other side and did the same with the other leg and listened as Mads hissed and wriggled. “Stay put or I will make it painful.” Mads bit his lower lip and stilled. 

 

Hannibal walked behind his seated lover and put his hands just above his lace clad hips and bending over so that his breath ruffled strands of hair said “Move forward.” and patted Mads’ ass scooting him towards the back of the chair, leaving a bit of room on the seat and crouched daintily behind him. 

 

There was nowhere for Mads to go. His legs were splayed on either side of the chair and his sex was practically hanging over the lowest wooden support. His hands were gripping the top of the chair and his elbows were bent outward to echo his legs. He felt Hannibal’s hands on his ass again and heard the low command. “Forward.” He jerked forward, cutting off a whimper  and pressed himself into the back of the chair. He was sure there would be bruises. 

 

“Good little bunny.” 

 

Everything was amplified. He realized Hannibal was grinding against him. 

 

* * *

 

The tie blocks out his sight which makes Mads, grip the back of the seat tightly with both hands for support, when his vision becomes impaired.

 

“It’s alright. I’m not going to harm you,  ** _Little Bunny.”_**

Hannibal, whispers against my ear, his breath hot against his neck then places his lips on the other man’s neck, making him gasp softly at the touch.

Mads’ can hear his own breath hitch at the feel of the warm palm spreading through his already heated skin then it slides up to his throat, cupping his jaw in one fine hand.

The other, slowly and teasing pulls apart his shirt, unbuttoning the buttons slowly one at a time to reveal his chest to the other man and soon he feels the hand, take hold of nipple starting to rub it between fingertips so it raises and peaks as Mads tilts his head backwards moaning heavily at the strange zinging sensation that runs down his spine to the very core of him.

_“Haaa……Hannibal…. I…. Oh, god!!?”_

Between his legs, the throbbing makes him want to grind against the back of the chair to relieve it, but suddenly a hard slap on one of his ass-cheeks causes him to give a soft cry at the feeling and whimpers softly, feeling Hannibal sit more closely to him.

_“No, you do not do anything or even touch yourself without my permission.”_

_“I…I’m sorry, Hannibal…Just please…I need…”_

His voice tapers off into soft moan, when the man grinds his hips – the defiant bulge in the fine suit trousers, very evident – in such a way into his behind and soon the shirt he is wearing, begins slide of his shoulders to pool around his elbows slightly as his chin is still held by one fine hand, lips caress up and down his neck and…. the other feels both his nipples – alternating between the two.

He…. can feel himself, trembling against the other man’s body and…. because he has bitten his bottom lip, a small trickle of blood runs down the side of his mouth as he feels the Hannibal, still his movements.

His chin is turned, allowing for the man’s tongue to lick up the droplet that is beading down then warm, moist lips, cover his, in a heart-stopping kiss.

Tongues entwine inside and outside both their mouths, with saliva becoming exchanged or running down the side of both their mouth’s then the man pulls away, still close to him because he can feel hot breath on his face coming short puffs of heated air.

“The things, you make me want to do to you….  ** _Little Bunny.”_**

The man says in such a husky voice, it causes…liquid heat to flood right into Mads’ body with such…force it causes him to……whimper in arousal – not able to speak properly because of it - back to the man.

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting.
> 
> (Entirely Hannibalsimago's fault.)

 

Mads felt Hannibal’s hand release his throat and slip down his abdomen, stroking his right flank as his other hand slid up and grasped his hair at the back of his head.  Hannibal pulled his head backwards suddenly. A strangled grunt is all Mads could manage. 

 

“Remember what I told you to think of today?” 

 

Mads nodded and felt his head shake roughly and Hannibal hissed in his ear. “I need to hear you, Mads.” 

 

“Y-yes, I remember Hannibal.”

 

“Good. Tell me what it was like in as much detail as you can remember. If you’re good, I’ll reward you.” 

 

He released Mads’ hair, running his fingers through it, making soft contented noises in his ear and waited while he gathered his thoughts. He slipped both hands around the younger man’s stomach and pulled him toward him, cradling him. Mads sighed and nestled his face in Hannibal’s neck and started whispering.

 

“I never was dressed in anything like that and didn’t know what to expect. I was standing there in my jeans and trainers. Then they came in with all this fabric. I’d never seen so much in my life. I was told to undress down to my boxers. Then the women started to drape me in silk. It was cold and made me think of your fingers, the way it glided over my skin.”

 

Hannibal continued to pet Mads as the story continued, immensely pleased with how things were progressing. He shuddered as Hannibal moved his hands lower. 

 

“When I was all dressed, they had me walk to the setup. I could feel the fabric moving, sliding over every part of me. Once I was under the lights, everything heated up and I wasn’t so cold. An assistant came over and helped to get me in place. It was a very demanding shoot. Every time I moved, I could hear the fabric rustle. It was like trying to listen to you whisper and that’s all I could think about was your voice and your hands everywhere. Maddening. I had to concentrate not to drown in the sensation. Because that’s all I wanted to do was to move so I could hear your voice and feel your fingers.” 

 

“What a pity. I will have to buy you some silk and we can explore the possibilities. Did my little bunny enjoy it?”

 

“Oh yes!” Hannibal laughed as Mads nipped at his ear. 

 

“I think it’s almost time to let you off this chair.”

 

“Please! Let me touch you.”

 

“Soon.” Hannibal stood and walked around to the opposite side of the chair and began to undress himself, taking his time and hanging up his discarded suit over the back of an upholstered chair. When he was naked except for his boxers, he knelt down in front of Mads who hadn’t moved during the display. 

 

Hannibal lifted one leg and placed it delicately on top of his thigh, running his hands upward, enjoying the sensation and watched Mads struggle not to move. His fingers toyed with the lace at the top and Mads flinched. Hannibal could see very little of the hazel iris when he looked into his face. He slipped off the shoe and moved closer to the inside of Mads’ thigh where he bent down and gently grasped a portion of skin and began to suck, bite and lick it. He watched Mads nearly let go of the chair and hummed as he remembered his instructions. 

 

“Please Hannibal! Let me move! Wriggle, something. Ugh, anything.”

 

Hannibal reached up with his hands and tapped the younger man on the hips, humming his agreement. Mads immediately groaned and started to wriggle as Hannibal pulled back releasing this skin and muscle, watching the bruise darken. He turned his head to the other leg, moving higher, closer to Mads’ groin, to bite down again like before.

 

“Oooohhhh! Fuck me!” 

 

Hannibal could smell Mads arousal and could see him throb through the lace. He released his mouth and pulled back to run his hands over both bruises listening to the young man’s cries. He slipped his hands down the recently marked leg and slipped off the remaining high heel. Standing, he tapped both of Mads’ hands and helped him to stand up, stepping behind him again and pulling his hips backward so he cleared the chair.

 

Mads reached for Hannibal who enfolded him in his arms for a passionate embrace. After a few moments, Hannibal stepped back and led him over to the bed where he laid the younger man down in the middle of the bed. 

 

Hannibal gave another command. “Do as I do.” He climbed onto the bed, positioning himself so he faced a lace-covered hip. A heated reply of “yes,’ and Hannibal could feel fingers stroking his legs alternating with his abdomen and hip. Hannibal kissed and mouthed at the straining fabric, spreading Mads legs apart and began to nuzzle him, drawing his lips over a rapidly thickening cock, listening to muffled gasps and curses. 

 

For every movement, Hannibal performed, it was echoed on his own body, his own straining flesh. Suddenly a tongue tip darted around Hannibal’s glans and he cried out in response. “Mads!”

Hannibal realized  _ ‘I need more!’  _  and slipped two fingers under the lace holding it away from the skin right near where it appeared to threaten to give way and grabbed it with his teeth growling low in his throat, pulling upward ignoring what little resistance there is. He’s rewarded with a shockingly loud purring sound as the lace tears and a shocked “Oh god!” from Mads as his straining cock slipped through the opening. 

 

Hannibal pulled back and grinned at Mads. He watched as his boxers are abruptly pulled downward, only to find he’s teased as his stiffening cock is caught in the fabric and bent downward. Mads returned the grin with a cheeky expression before grabbing the fabric and suddenly pulling them off so fast, Hannibal’s cock is freed, allowing it to smack obscenely against his abdomen, leaving proof of his arousal on his skin, a delicate string of precome connecting his bobbing cock and his skin, stretching thin like the tiniest piano wire, glistening, before it breaks.  

 

Hannibal shouted at the sensation and struggled to bring himself under control, breathing heavily.  _ ‘Two can play at this game,’  _ he thought. Quickly, he proceeded to swallow Mads down, opening his throat and briefly nuzzled his nose against Mads’ pubic hair, enjoying his musky smell. Surprised, Mads bucked and moaned as Hannibal pulled himself off, releasing Mads’ cock.

 

Mads rearranged Hannibal’s legs so they are situated on either side of his head and began to lick him from the base to the tip, lapping up the dripping precome, before taking Hannibal down as far as he could, alternating between sucking and licking as he bobbed his head, stroking whatever he couldn’t reach with his hand while he held onto Hannibal’s hip with the other hand. He was rewarded with a smattering of Lithuanian, “Prašau, Mads. oohhh. Giliau!”

 

Hannibal breathed deep and took Mads’ cock, sliding it in and out of his mouth, the vein pulsing against his tongue and hummed in contentment, feeling the other shiver underneath him. There was no sound for many long minutes but muffled grunts and groans along with slick slurping sounds, entirely obscene and welcome.

 

Hannibal pulled off Mads’ straining cock with an obscene pop, a long string of saliva trailing from his swollen red lips to it’s even ruddier head. His own cock is released with a flurry of curses. “Hanni...so close.” Immediately Hannibal squeezed his lover’s cock at its base, forestalling the inevitable and growls “not yet.”

 

Mads groaned and says “fuck me” stretching it out into five syllables. Hannibal licked his lips and says “eventually,” looking entirely like the cat who ate the cream, completely self-satisfied, before rolling over and off of the man below him. 

 

“Ride me.” 

 

Hannibal might be forgiven for thinking Mads is a gymnast as he all but leapt off the bed, grabbed him around the waist and none too gently rolled him over to be almost in the same spot that was just vacated. Hannibal watched as Mads climbed over him and settled himself so that every upward thrust slipped between his ass cheeks. Mads rose up, reached behind himself and stroked Hannibal’s cock gently watching the man underneath him. Hannibal licked his lips and as if on cue, Mads guided his heavy cock inside him.

 

He knew it was going to burn but right now that’s exactly what he needed. He wanted to feel this in the morning, so he can remember this perfect moment. Once Hannibal’s inside, he moved his hands to Mads’ thighs and stroked them as more and more of him was swallowed up. 

 

“My  _ filthy  _ **_Little bunny,_ ** ” Hannibal whispered encouragement along with a few guttural grunts. He watched Mads move his thighs wider apart, and moved his genitals off to the side carefully, so Hannibal could see his cock sliding into him. Even the tantalizing glimpse he got made him throb which pulled a delighted moan from Mads who arched his back and tipped his head back in response.  

 

Once he’s bottomed, he waited for a few moments, threading his fingers with Hannibal’s and wriggling delightfully, grinding down, licking his lips. Hannibal nodded and squeezed Mads’ fingers in silent encouragement. Mads rose up till only Hannibal’s tip was inside him and stopped, grinning lewdly. 

 

Hannibal groaned and said “If you don’t fuck the living daylights out of yourself on my cock, I’m not going to ravish you after,” and watched Mads’ eyes blow wide. Slowly, he dropped himself down, eyelashes fluttering at the burn, stops halfway and raises himself again. Over and over, Mads repeated the movements, making sure the huge cock inside of him never reached his prostate, wanting to draw this out. 

 

Hannibal observed the display with an almost clinical air of detachment, seemingly content but Mads knew if he continued like this, he’d push the older man to the edge, allowing the feral beast inside to slip it’s chains and come out to play. He can’t wait. It’s been too long.

 

He picked up the pace as his body adapted, his stiff cock, bobbing obscenely as he raised and lowered himself, groaning and panting, listening to it slap wetly against his stomach. Hannibal growled at the teasing display, “You’re dripping,  **_Little bunny_ ** .” 

 

It was true. He was nearly at the tipping point, shaking slightly, any touch almost becoming too much, on the edge,waiting for something to give, to break. By now, Mads was sweating, his hair plastered to his face, his hands slipping on Hannibal’s skin as he rode the man beneath him.

 

“You feel so good around me. So tight. So perfect like this.” Hannibal slipped his hands from Mads’ thighs to his hips, gripping tightly, snapping his hips upward on every downstroke. Mads made a punched out huff of a sound the first time he did it and it pleased Hannibal so much, he repeated it. 

 

Suddenly, Mads raised himself, reached for Hannibal’s hands and placed one at the base of his cock, squeezing it around himself tightly, then releasing his lover’s hand to remain where it was, gripping him tightly. Mads cried out  _ “ah,ah, tighter, ah.” _ as his lover pulled his balls gently but firmly away from his body at the same time that he clutched him at his root. Mads swore extravagantly. 

 

He moved his hands behind him, gripping Hannibal’s thighs and arched his back, thrusting his hips upward, trembling violently and keening loudly, struggling to maintain control. Hannibal drank it down with narrowed eyes, and watched as the man above him brought himself back from the edge of the precipice, letting go of his legs, bringing his arms around himself in a hug, rubbing his upper arms and panting heavily.

 

As quick as predator might bring down a deer, Hannibal sat up, throwing his arms around the younger man and rolling him off to the side, not minding the “Hannibal!, wait! Oh, fuck.” He had been more than patient and Mads had performed exceptionally tonight. But the time for foreplay was over. He was going to fuck him into the mattress. 

 

Mads tried to scramble free but Hannibal slapped him on his ass and said. “Behave, **_Little bunny!!_ ** ” He maneuvered the younger man, flipping him and arranging his limbs so he was on all fours, his pert backside up in the air. Hannibal pushed Mads’ shoulders down toward the mattress and growled, **_“Stay!!”_ **

 

He reached the bedside table drawer, pulling it open to find the bottle of lube. Mads heard the snick of the cap, unconsciously letting out a whine and shivered. He felt Hannibal’s hand on his hip and heard the squelching sounds behind him, the lewd noise incredibly loud. 

 

Hannibal put the bottle back on the bedside table and moved back to admire the view before him. He gave a playful slap to his lover’s left asscheek and heard his intake of breath. Taking his cock in his hand, he moved forward so that it nudged Mads’ opening. He watched Mads’ squirm beneath him, arched his back even deeper and begged him. 

 

“Oh, God, Hannibal! Please, please, please!”

 

“What does my  **_Little bunny_ ** want?”

 

“Please!” cried Mads as Hannibal stroked his glans against Mads, drawing it upwards from his perineum to his dimple right above his ass.

 

“You have to tell me what you want little bunny. I’m not a mind reader.”

 

“Ooohh….. fuck me Hannibal. Pleas-” Mads didn’t get further than that as Hannibal thrust his cock, the head popping past his sphincter, maintaining a steady pace, bottoming quickly. He stayed still feeling Mads wriggle his luscious bottom against him, both men groaning in pleasure. 

 

Subtlety at this stage was not required. Both of them were too far gone for that. Hannibal set a punishing pace, grabbing onto Mads’ hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

 

“Is-this-what-you-needed- **_Little-bunny_ ** ?” Each pause in between the words was emphasized with a grunt.

 

Mads answer was a wailed “Yes! So close, Hannibal. So fucking close!”

 

“Language,  **_Little bunny._ ** Language.” 

 

Hannibal proceeded to slap Mads on alternate cheeks every time he drew back, relishing the involuntary clench around himself and admiring the quickly reddened skin. He grabbed Mads by the hips again and plowed into him, reaching that sweet spot inside on each inward stroke. 

Mads was at first begging, then moaning, and finally all articulate sound gave way to grunts on every stroke coupled with the lewd wet sound of Hannibal’s balls slapping against his ass. 

 

Hannibal couldn’t last any longer but he needed to feel Mads orgasm first, to pull him over the edge where he would happily tumble after. He knew just the thing.   

“Cum for me my  **_filthy Little bunny,_ ** ” Hannibal purred bending low over the other’s back and biting the back of Mads’ neck. Mads came with a strangled shout, his untouched cock throbbing, sending ropes of semen across his chest and bedcovers, leaving him a shivering, overstimulated mess. 

 

Hannibal continued fucking Mads through his orgasm, feeling Mads tight contractions around him, almost like another hand. He felt him clench again and emptied deep inside his lover causing another wail to sound in the bedroom. Mads could feel the familiar gush of warmth spreading deep inside of him. He slumped forward with a groan and was rewarded with a long kiss on his nape. Hannibal eased himself out and was tempted to play with Mads’ reddened puffy rim but exhaustion overtook him. 

 

He laid down next to Mads drawing him closer in a warm embrace, kissing his cheeks, his nose, eyelids and mouth, savoring his sweetness. He drew up the bedcovers over his lover and rose to retrieve a damp towel from the ensuite, letting a wave of satisfaction and contentment wash over him. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal: Cup of coffee?  
> Me: I need one. I feel drained of energy. (Slumping on the sofa, as Hannibal goes into kitchen to prepare something to perk Author up).  
> Mads: (Smoking quietly outside)
> 
>  
> 
> (Hannibalsimago wrote the second part of the chapter.)

 

A gentle warming sea-breeze blows through the open window, making the silk curtains billow back and forth as the two men, lay under the large duvet cover of the bed…after most intense Lovemaking session of both their lives….as one of them shifts slightly in their sleep as they slip a hand over the other’s waist.

Mads, sated and exhausted from what had transpired between them…. gives small  ** _“hmm”_**  when he feels Hannibal, place his hand over his waist to hold him closer than his phone vibrating on the bedside table, interrupts the bliss of nice, peacefulness.

He grumbles, cursing whoever is deciding it is appropriate to call him now and trying to reach for it, his hand is taken hold of by his wrist to be pushed down as a shadow covers him as the man moves over him, flicking maroon eyes to the  ** _“offending object”_**  then it stops, making him sigh in relief that he didn’t have to answer it.

“Sorry, I……. woke you.”

“Hmm…. What are you thinking about?”

He brings his hands up, dragging them down his face and……takes hold of one of the many pillows with one of them – loosely holding it – as he smiles softly…. when the answer comes to him.

“Just this. You and me, spending time together; enjoying each-other’s company and……”

“…. enjoying each other’s bodies,  ** _Little Bunny.”_**

Mads, feels his cheeks heat up at the term of endearment – not nickname he now thinks – and brings his hand up to cup the other man’s cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb then leans upwards, neck straining slightly because the man is making him work for it.

His lips, brush softly against fine cupid-bow lips and he trails his own over them – back and forth – slowly as breathless gasps start to come from him then the back of his head is taken hold of, with a hand starting to sift through his still slightly damp hair and pulls it lightly, making him grab the man’s bottom lip with his teeth pulling on it at the same-time it happens.

He hears a soft gasp, come from Hannibal when he does so and pulling back……licks his lips, provocatively – tongue coming out in a certain way, with his eyes staring straight at the man as he does so – then hands take hold of him pulling him up onto his knees, allowing for the duvet cover to slip off to land in front of him.

The man is about to kiss him, when the phone chooses yet once again to interrupt and turning his gaze, Mads, picks it up seeing it is the Photo-shoot people calling as he tells Hannibal  _“It’s important. I have to take this call”_ then slipping out of the bed, walks to stand near the window as answers.

“Yes.”

“This is Mr. Preller’s assistant. He has sent a message to me. It is to tell you that the new Photoshoot for  ** _“Watashi to asobu tame no kea?”_**  has been put on hold as he wishes to discuss over a Dinner booking at the Whiteheart Hotel Restaurant about it.”

“When?”

“Next Saturday. Reservation is for 8:26pm and…he is insistent you wear a suit and I’m quoting here from him “ _I do not want to see that man, in those dreadful clothes. It makes that man look like…a tramp off the streets or Male Strip Club”_ which makes me, want to rip his notes to pieces.”

“Right. Thank you, Takio-san.”

“That’s alright.”

After the Assistant has hung up, he feels Hannibal wrap his arms around his waist, while taking the phone out of his hand to place it on the windowsill in front of him then turns his face to look at the man over his shoulder.

“I’m don’t think that, Mads.”

 

“I know. Mr. Preller is a Diva, though and comes from a High Fashion Family, who have been taking Photo-shoots since…I don’t know…when.”

 

“Do you want me to loan you a suit? Or would you prefer your normal clothes, with of course a bonus?”

 

“You…would want me to wear the lace knickers, you’ve brought.”

 

“I have…some of them in a brilliant shade of scarlet, along with stockings. They would both, suit your eyes.”

 

“I…. don’t know. Just…the thought of it…”

 

“Rubbing so sensually against…your trapped cock. The fabric shifting, each time you’ll move in the chair, while…. Mr.  _“Pompous”_  Preller talks to you.

 

Mads, gulps heavily with his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat at the image that forms, due to those words that Hannibal, whispers in his ear – breath hot against his neck – and turning around to face the man, kisses him breathlessly with the man lifting him up to carry him back to bed as he picks up his phone to place on the bedside table.

Instead of him being laid down on his back, Hannibal, makes him get between his legs and he begins to moan softly in the kiss, feeling the man’s hands caress his spine then slide further down to cup both his ass-cheeks, gripping them tightly as he presses himself more against the other man’s groin.

“Haa…I’m not going to get any sleep I’m I?”

The man, answers by placing his forehead against his and grinds his hips upwards, causing him to gasp softly when he feels the other man’s…. cock…brush against his then because of it, Mads, raises up slightly placing both hands on Hannibal’s shoulders to stabilize himself.

He feels the man, move his hands and bring them up as he does so to rest in his chest as he starts to grind back and forth, with fresh sweat starting to form on his bare skin as soft breathless gasps break the silence.

Hannibal, is watching him with legs lifted slightly and he continues what he is doing, with the pressure that is building within his body soon coming to an explosive – that also triggers the other’s man – climax. His back arches, while he cries out with an orgasmic moan “HANNIBAL!!!” and feels while it is happening the other man, shuddering underneath him as a hand rests over his Adam’s apple, feeling where the sound he makes vibrates from.

They’re cum, spills between both their bodies coating both their lower half’s and he moans softly as the aftershocks soon wash over him, feeling close to his thighs Hannibal’s own thighs quivering with his own Orgasm’s aftershocks.

They both soon collapse on the top of the duvet cover, laying there with…cum still wet on their lower half’s; fresh sweat coating their bodies and heart’s thudding against ribcages as they slowly go down to their normal pace in both their bodies.

Energy drained, Mads, feels his eyes slip close before he can stop himself from doing so, feeling the other man manage to get him under the duvet cover – after wiping them both clean of their releases – and himself being pulled close to rest his head on warm, chest where the gentle heartbeat he hears in his ear lulls him soon into a gentle, dreamless sleep.

* * *

* * *

 

 

He was pulled from sleep by the rich, syrupy so-luscious-you-can-almost-taste-it smell of Mads’ coffee. It was almost better than sex. He moaned.

 

“Did you just cum, darling?” came a smoky rumble and a chuckle in response.

 

Hannibal peeked out from under the duvet at coffee cup which was just outside of his reach and made a _“grabby hands”_ gesture in its general direction.

Mads pushed the hand away gently.  “Let me get in beside you. Don’t wriggle! I’ll spill it. You’re worse than a puppy sometimes, honestly.”

 

Mads laughed as he scolded his Lover and slipped under the sheets. Hannibal had pulled himself up to sit with his back against the headboard and reached for the coffee mug. Mads handed it to him and watched his eyelids flutter as he took the first sip.

Both men listened to the steady patter of rain on the window and the shriek of the wind as it rattled the sash. “I guess we won’t be going on that hike today. I was looking forward to seeing you in lederhosen.”

Hannibal all but choked on his coffee as he playfully slapped Mads on the back of his head.

 

“I do not own a pair of lederhosen!”

 

“Pity. They would show off your ass nicely.”

 

Hannibal mumbled something as he buried his face into the coffee cup, draining it quickly and handing the empty cup back to Mads. He thrust his tongue out, intending to lick off the thin line of coffee off his upper lip when he heard the soft command.

 

_**“Stop.”** _

 

Mads moved closer, trembling as his eyes fixed on Hannibal’s lips. His lips parted as he captured Hannibal’s coffee-stained upper lip and flicked his tongue sensually along the edge cleaning off the coffee but leaving Hannibal’s lip just as wet as before. Hannibal felt like he had been punched and grunted at the first touch of Mads’ lips. His hands gently clasped Mads’ face and his thumbs stroked along his chin as Hannibal broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Mads, considering his eyes.

“I think we found something to do,” said Hannibal as he bent his head slightly sideways and kissed his lover who hummed in pleasure. This time, Mads pulled away and moved to set the empty coffee cup on the bedside table, before returning to sit up against the headboard.  He rearranged the pillows to either side of him, moving his body on a slight angle and wordlessly patted the right side of his chest to indicate Hannibal should move and place his head there.

Hannibal crawled over and turned around with his back to him, reclining so his head was cradled against Mads’ chest and his body propped up against Mads’ thigh.

Both sat listening to the sound of the rainstorm outside. Lazily, Mads began to run his left hand through Hannibal’s hair, the motion repetitive and calming. His hands sat in his lap as he was petted, his breathing relaxed and he nuzzled into Mads’ chest. Mads brought his other arm up around Hannibal’s right shoulder and neck, cradling the back of his head as he continued to caress Hannibal’s head and face with his other hand.

Hannibal turned his face toward Mads’ arm and began to stroke it with his left arm, the one that wasn’t pressed against the bed. He watched the muscles move under his fingers, stroking from Mads’ shoulder to his elbow. Overcome with a sudden urge, he leaned forward and caressed the inside of Mads’ arm in a wet open-mouthed kiss, all tongue with just a bare hint of teeth. He heard Mads sigh as his teeth gently pressed against his skin.

His cock twitched in his pyjama bottoms and he moved to another portion of Mads’ arm, continuing his kisses. He felt Mads shift underneath him and pulled the arm that was cradling him down to his shoulder, giving him enough room to move his head back so that he was looking up at Mads.

Mads leaned forward and lightly kissed Hannibal’s mouth, while he moved the hand that had been petting him to cradle the back of his head in a gentle embrace. Overcome, Hannibal shivered in response like a plucked chord on a cello. He opened his mouth slightly and felt Mads’ tongue flutter delicately against his lips before he pulled away.

“S'il te plait embrasse-moi” Hannibal whispered. Mads shook his head no, bending over him again, his mouth, a wonderful tease, recreating that hesitant flutter. Hannibal whimpered as the sensation went down his spine, pooling in his groin. Over and over, the teasing continued, alternating between the two of them, seeing who would be the first to claim the other’s mouth. Then Mads upped the ante.

He slipped the hand, which had been stroking Hannibal’s shoulder and neck, down his chest to his nipple, grazing it with his thumb as he bent to slip his tongue inside Hannibal’s open mouth. The shocked noise Hannibal gave in response was intoxicating and Mads’ kissing became sloppier, wetter, open-mouthed while his fingers pinched and plucked at Hannibal’s stiffening nipple.

Hannibal broke the kiss, arching his back and elongating his neck as he panted and wriggled, suddenly overstimulated. If Mads said anything to him, he wouldn’t have heard it over the pounding of the blood in his head.

He looked at Mads and saw his red swollen lips, a glimpse of fangs, and a rising pink flush over his nose, cheeks and ears. Mads brushed his nose against Hannibal’s as he dipped his head, bending to drink deeply from his lover’s mouth. Hannibal’s cock quivered each time Mads thrust inside his mouth, no subtlety now, all voracious hunger. With both of his hands, Hannibal pressed Mads’ hand against his nipples as his chest heaved, his breath leaving his body in staccato grunts.

The tempo of the kissing changed again, from ferocious back to languid. By now, both were flushed to their necks. Hannibal was wriggling against Mads. He needed to be touched as he ached and dripped. Hannibal drew Mads’ hand down his body to his throbbing cock and cried out when his fingers found it. With his other hand, Hannibal drew Mads close as he mirrored the gentle grip on the back of his neck. Mads stroked the stiff outline of Hannibal’s cock through his pyjamas as Hannibal kept his hand delicately draped over Mads’ as if to prevent it from leaving, from stopping it’s delicate torment. He drew his knees up, spreading them as Mads’ fingers crept lower and stroked him between his legs.

Hannibal panted into Mads’ mouth. Mads’ hand slipped back up to Hannibal’s painful erection, right along the vein on the underside of his cock, and listened to Hannibal wail as he played with his frenulum before slipping to encircle his glans. “Mads, s'il te plait baise-moi, ah, baise-moi!”     

Mads pulled back from the man at those words, seeing how flushed the other man has become. Feeling bolder, he placed his hand on the waistband of the man’s pyjamas sliding them down to fully expose a rapid, hardening cock. A bead of pearl formed at the tip, leaking down from it making its way down his shaft. Mads ached to taste it, smirking, he bent his head downwards, taking it slowly into his mouth.

He slowly began to move his head up and down, swirling his tongue around as he heard Hannibal’s breath hitching as he flicked his eyes upwards to look at his Lover .

Hannibal’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as the wet embrace continued for a few teasing touches, then Mads pulled off, leaving a very wet, abused looking cock. Mads, with his free hand managed to stretch to the bedside drawer getting out the lube from their earlier eventful Lovemaking session.

He coated his fingers, spreading it around on them and slipped it around the man’s hip, downwards in between quivering buttocks - feeling softly the fine area there. Deciding that more torture was in order, he bent his head over Hannibal’s cock, ignoring the man’s curses, and flicked the pointed tip of his tongue in the oozing slit and was rewarded with a strangled shout, along with an aborted attempt from the man below to thrust upward, to relieve the ache. Mads, pulled off slightly, saliva forming a strand connecting it to the man’s…cock.

“Please, Hannibal…. let your, **_Little Bunny_** …fuck you.”

“Hnngh!!!….Yes…..Yes…I’ll let you…baise-moi, **_Little Bunny.”_**

Desire surging within both.

* * *

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Mr. Mikkelsen…we’re here.”

A voice speaking, makes Mads, shift in the leather back seat of the limousine and flutter his eyes – blurry sight of the interviewer and the camera man, both looking at him with concern – then his vision fully clears to reveal outside behind the glass.

“Sorry, I had a…late night.”

“The Photo-shoots.”

“You could say that.”

“Changing the subject here, Mr. Mikkelsen. But is it true…. that the renowned Psychiatrist Dr. Hannibal Lecter, is to be returning to Baltimore, Virginia at some point on important errand, yet to be disclosed?”

He frowns at the Interviewer, who holds the mike out so his voice can reach it at this new information and goes to answer, yet closes his mouth again because he doesn’t know what to say to answer it.

Deciding that it is time to leave, he pushes the passenger door open and steps out into a wall of noise – Fans screaming his name in chants and squeals; Camera crews walking around, filming the other actors and actress’ and Paparazzi lights flashing so brightly that it almost blinds him in the process as he brings his hand up to wave to the large, crowd which stretches all the way, alongside the largest of all red carpets.

He begins to do his job – sighing off pictures, chatting small talk with some fans and taking selfies with some of them, blushing slightly with smile on his face when overly euthanistic  ** _“Fan"_**  pecks him on the cheek quickly before the Bodyguards pull them back - and after moving further down, sees that Hugh is waving him over from the other side.

“MADS, OVER HERE!!!”

He walks over, feeling a hand slip around his shoulder as he is pulled close to the shorter man’s side in the process and just allows himself to have pictures taken, while his thoughts are thinking of only one person – Hannibal and the new information he just gotten about his  ** _Lover._**

 

* * *

 

Now alone, sitting at table outside the large sitting area of where the Cannes Film Festival was being held, Mads, just sifts through his phone looking at multitude of Email from Facebook; Twitter; Instagram and Tumblr, along with his private Email.

There isn’t much in his Private Email, just adverts for Tax credit and all the usual shit that was sent from Advertising companies and places the phone down, sighing in a certain way on the table.

Bringing one hand, he pushes his sunglasses upwards into his hair – mussing it more – and wonders should he just call Hannibal. Ask the man the Truth about this trip, then hears high heels clacking on the tiled patio of the area of a very familiar red-head –  ** _The Fox of Tattlecrime_**  – Freddie Lounds, heading towards him.

“Mr. Mikkelsen, could I talk to you?” The woman asks, straight in there with the question and standing in front of him, waiting for him to answer.

He lifts his gaze up to her, making her grumble at the look and soon begins to empty her pockets of multitude of Dictaphone’s in all various shapes to place on the table, switching them off then she sits down in the seat in front of him, bringing a leather briefcase up onto her lap, opening the clasp and pulls out black envelope.

She places it on the glass surface of the table, sliding it across to him and he frowns at the action, picking it up opening it up to see some photos are inside…which he takes out, placing the now empty envelope on the table then turns the photos to have a look at them.

It feels…like a giant fist has just punched all the air in his lungs out of them, while his heart suddenly skips a beat and…gulping heavily, begins to look at the rest of the photos –   _showing the Uber, coming up to Hannibal’s house on the large cliff; him getting out and tipping the driver; standing at the front doorstep after the car has gone and knocking on the door; Hannibal, opening it before he can and stepping forward to pull him into the house._

The photos, soon get worse…making him, will his heart to stop thudding heavily against his ribcage and the blood rushing in his ears –  _showing him, through a gap in the curtain of the bedroom window sitting on the bed in what Hannibal, had given him as the man knelt to place the six-inch high heels on his feet; him tensing as he had tried to control and keep composure, the camera evidently showing how his hands had gripped the coverlet of the bed for support; him allowing Hannibal to lead him over to the chair, and making him sit down on it, followed by the silk bow tie being wrapped around his eyes; showi….._

He couldn’t look anymore at them, while places all of them face down on the table hands shaking so much as he gets out a cigarette and the lighter, starting to hyperventilate so much he gets out the seat, only to fall back into it…. clasping a hand to his chest, with his breath coming in short, laboured gasps.

“There not the originals.”

“What……do you mean!!!? That these…are copies.”

“I’m sorry. Someone sent me them…and I have no idea, who. Just the fact, my Boss is so wanted to put these out. And I’m…not wanting to do it, because of the  ** _“Huge Scandal”_**  it will cause if this got out.”

“What….do you want to know?”

“Nothing…but my Boss, has forced me to find you to ask about it.”

Mads, can’t speak properly. His throat feels tight, like whoever had sent these to the woman is tightening their hand around it and cutting of his oxygen supply then slips them all back in the envelope, handing it back to her as he gets up.

“Aren’t you going to do anything about it?” She asks him, making him turn his face – eyes already become moistened with tears that threaten to spill – and gives an answer to her, in a broken voice.

“Have a think, Miss Lounds. It’s probably already been distributed behind your back by your Boss and the  ** _“Huge Scandal_** ” you’re talking about is starting to happen, right now.”

She looks at him, with widened eyes and he heads inside walking quickly past people in the foyer – who shout his name; call out to him to come and chat or sigh something – then down a corridor, empty to the Gent’s, where inside he goes straight to the far end sink.

Hands still shaking, he fills the sink with water and cupping some bends his face down to splash onto it, feeling himself start to weep heavily in his cupped hands – shoulders trembling under the leather faded brown leather jacket – not hearing someone else coming in, up to him and it is only when he senses their presence behind him that he lowers his hands to lift his head up.

In the reflection of the sink mirror, he sees……a face he has not seen for long time, not since they…. had done the collaboration of the new game by Hideo Kojima  ** _“Death_**   ** _Stranding”_**  in Japan and turns fully around to have a look at the man.

“Norman!!? What…. mpfffff”

He begins to say, only for the man to lunge forwards covering his mouth with a cloth and muffling the rest of his sentence then feels the larger man’s breath hot against his cheek, followed by lips close to his ear.

“Showing your so-called  ** _Lover…Hannibal Lecter_** …. that you don’t belong to him. You belong to me. Did you think he loves you, Mads? When you know…nothing about where he comes from; where he goes sometimes at night and…. why the hell the F.B.I Head of the Science and Behavioral Unit – Jack Crawford – has called him back to Baltimore, Virginia, do you? No, because…he won’t tell you anything, just…fucks you like a whore instead.”

Mads, turns his face away at that word “ ** _whore”_** that man says, trembling at the jealous venom that is coming from the man – who had been his best friend and….to admit something else…yet, they had never taken it any further after the incident that had occurred one rainy night in Japanese alleyway – then the man, lowers the cloth turning his face by his chin, forcing him to look into the man’s eyes and before he can protest or even speak lips cover his in a brutal, dominating kiss.

He gives a muffled whimper, not able to stop himself from doing so while a single solitary crystal-like tear runs down his cheek and placing both hands on the man’s chest pushes him so forcefully that man goes crashing into stall, door breaking in half just as the Gent’s door opens as Hugh, looking for him no doubt steps inside only to come to halt at the sight.

Mads, with one hand on his quivering lips; tears that forming running down his cheeks and…a hint on his lips of something needing to be explained, while Norman Reedus, gets up and brushes himself off, sorting his clothes then gives Mads, a certain look that makes him turn his face away with a flinch, showing so intensely that it shocks Hugh, who finds himself shouldered out the way by the large, giant of the man as he heads out of the Gent’s.

Mads, keeps his face turned away staring at the wall and before he can stop himself his legs give out on him, followed by him sliding down the near the sink the wall, with hands falling limply to his sides as Hugh, rushes over to him then turns his face, so he looks at his pal  - who is showing deep concern for him – then Hugh places the back of his hand, against his forehead to check his temperature and also checks his pulse as he lays there half slumped against the tiled wall, with one leg up and the other flat on the floor in front of him.

“Mads, I’m calling the Paramedics. You’re running a Fever and your heart-rate is almost erratic.” He hears Hugh, saying to him and yet, it sounds muffled like he was underwater, where he is trying in vain to get to the surface.

_But everytime he reaches up to pierce it, his hands touch glass instead showing the reflection of his face and a person looking down at him from above as they stand on the glass – a sad smile on their face, while he tries to figure out who they are._

_Who was peering through the glass down at him?_

_Was it Hannibal?_

_Or was it Norman?_

That he couldn’t tell as blackness sweeping in like a Raven flying towards him soon covers his vision and pulls him down into its embrace, where he knows not where it will lead him to.

* * *

 

 

“Dr. Hannibal Lecter?”

Hannibal, busy sorting through notes as he stands near the fireplace in his Cannes Office – almost reminiscent to the one he had in Baltimore until the incident that had occurred with…. ** _Will Graham_** …someone…who…his memory could never really forget, even though he moved on in his Life – drops another sheet, with the fine Elizabethan script on it into the crackling fire, does not at first acknowledge the person who has come into the office then hears footsteps come up to him, making him…. frown…inhaling deeply with nostrils flaring slightly at……a scent he has not smelled for a very long time, not since when he met the man.

He pauses, turning fully around to face the person and…. immediately in slow-motion the notes slip out of his hands to land at his feet in heap of scattered notes as he finds his voice breaking…so much…it doesn’t even sound like his.

_**“Will!!?”** _

The so said man, lifts his face – the sea bluish green eyes, staring deeply into his maroon eyes – and…comes up to him, taking hold of his arms then lips brush against his, swallowing the gasp he makes and he is pushed backwards hitting the wall near the fireplace, feeling his hands……that loosely come around to rest on the man’s back start to spasm as he tries to control every ounce of himself.

He manages to bring some back by placing his hands on the man’s shoulders and pushes him away, with more force than he had intended causing the man to fall onto the carpet, hitting his side on a leather office chair in the process.

“I can’t Will……I can’t…. love you…. like I did before, I’ve moved on……I’ve moved on.”

“So, he’s sharing your bed; your ** _Love_**  and everything else. Don’t kid yourself, Hannibal. When you know nothing about what happened between him and Norman Reedus in Japan; How he doesn’t know where you go at night and the fact your returning to Baltimore without his knowledge. Did…you think of the consequences of starting a relationship…. with…. your  ** _“Little Bunny”,_** Hannibal?”

Hannibal, looks at him with shock at hearing that term of endearment he called Mads, coming from Will and……going up to him, grabs hold of the man by his throat only to be flipped then slammed down on the carpet with two hands going to his throat, tightening before he can do anything as he grabs the other man’s wrists to try and pull them off.

His head is forced backwards, hands tightening more around his throat and causing choked gasps to come from him as his vision begins to fade in and out of focus, while his blood rushes in his ears and his heart tries to furiously tries to pump oxygen into his system.

He remembers the words, after had framed Will that man had said to him in his Baltimore office, echoing back in his head as it is happening.

_“How would you kill me, Will?”_

_“With my hands. It’s more…intimate.”_

He struggles underneath the other man, legs kicking out and grabbing the man’s wrists once more, manages to wrench them off his throat then holds them outwards to keep the man from doing anything else.

“Get out. Just get out…before I regret what I do next.”

Hannibal, hears himself hiss with such venom at his once former friend and someone that had been once been more in ….in their past…. making the man, look at him with widened eyes then Will, slips away from him and gets up.

“So, this your decision?”

“Yes.”

He admits it, voice breaking in the process and getting up himself, begins to pick up the scattered notes as the other man, heads to the office door opening it with one hand.

“Did you really ** _Love_**  me, all that time ago? Or, was it just  ** _Lust_** you felt for me?”

He doesn’t answer, just goes up to the fireplace and continues to chuck the notes into the fire – watching them start to catch fire, the paper singing as the flames consume them – then chucks them all in, turning fully around and heads out of the office, grabbing his coat from the coat hanger near the door.

 

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - Last Chapter and Emotional angst sex. That is all, I have to say. 
> 
> Side -note:
> 
> Will be a Sequel to this called
> 
> “Flying Among the Stars of Infinite Galaxy of an Astronomer’s Mind”
> 
> A Space-dog Fan-fic that will be coming soon at a *Later Date (*Means when one has time)
> 
> Relationship: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/ Adam Raki (2009)
> 
> Plot Summary:  
> Nigel – Hannibal’s brother in this story – leaves behind the City of Bucharest, after events that have nearly cost him is life and decides to start anew in the beautiful city of Florence, Italy, where he meets the young man Adam Raki – who has been assigned to the Florence Astronomical Department, because of his brilliant mind.

 

Mads, sits in the armchair in the sitting of Hannibal’s house, with his hand holding bottle of Beer, while other bottles, lay scattered about on the carpet - with eyes red rimmed; tear tracks evident on his face and hint that something has deeply affected him – then bringing it up to his quivering lips, drains it in one gulp.

He lowers it back down, just as he hears the front door opening and…. waiting, watches silently as Hannibal, soon comes into the sitting room – looking more broken then him – then he finds himself chucking the beer bottle at the wall, where it smashes into million tiny glass pieces that tinkle to the floor.

“Haa……It hurts…It hurts so much…. Hannibal.”

“Pain is a necessary part of Life. Though, it seems……both of us have been visited….by our Past, that we had wanted so badly not to remember.”

“Why……though, did this have to happen? ALL…. I EVER WANTED IN MY LIFE IS SOMEONE TO LOVE AND…. I can’t bear this, Hannibal…I can’t bear the fact, people now know what I am to you.”

He gets out the chair, walking over to the drinks decanter and pouring himself another drink only to soon chuck the glass at the wall, gripping the table for support as his shoulders start to shake under his shirt.

Hands soon wrap around his waist, encompassing him and holding him tightly to a warm chest, while he immediately turns in the other man’s grip to face him then surges forwards, covering the lips of the man he loves with desperate; frantic and emotional energy feeling the other man lift him up in his arms.

He immediately wraps his legs around Hannibal’s waist, feeling the other man place him up against the wall and begin to grind against him making him gasp breathlessly in the kissing then pulling back, begins to shakily undo the man’s clothes as the other man does the same to him.

 

* * *

 

They somehow, manage to make it to the guest bedroom – not the main bedroom -  and inside, where the man lays him down on the duvet cover gently like Hannibal has somehow become afraid that he will break like a fine china doll then man slides a hand down his thigh, lifting it up to place it around his waist and getting something from the bedside cabinet – a small flask of lube.

He feels fingers, soon coated with the stuff slip downwards and his body turned slightly onto his side, begin to prepare him gently with such gentleness it causes him to hold the man more closely to him as he quivers against the other man’s body.

After that is done, he is rolled onto his back onto his back and hips push forwards, following by him hunching into the man’s chest – mouth opening in soft gasp – then he is laid back down again, followed by the Hannibal, getting more over him pressing deeply into him that he brings his legs up wrapping one around the man’s waist and the other the inside of his leg, taking hold of strong shoulders with both his hands.

His ** _Lover_**  begins to move, undulating his hips back and forth into his – not like before when they had done this between themselves – instead gentle and more intimate than ever that every thrust is rocking his body on the duvet cover as he moves one hand from the man’s shoulder to hold the back of his head – sifting through the fine blonde hair with silver highlights, seeing as he looks up at the ceiling there is mirror in the ceiling.

It shows the sight of the man, over him with back muscles rippling with each thrust – that to Mads, feel like the man is slowly saying goodbye to him – he gives into him; sweat coating both their bodies in fine droplets and him, gasping breathlessly in the silence of the guest bedroom.

His head tilts backwards on the pillow, eyes fluttering close at the sensations the other man is making him feel and when the man raises slightly to look down at him, he lowers his head back down to see maroon eyes looking at him with something that makes his heart skip, so he says the words.

_“Hannibal. Tell me that…. you love me.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Tell me.”_

_“I love you. I love you, Mads.”_

The man, brings a hand up taking hold of the back of his head and leaning down holds him more closely as they slowly succumb to what they both know….is sadly the last and only time to make  ** _Love_** together as a single crystal-like tear forms to run down the side of his cheek.

The glistening liquid, shining slightly in the dawn light that filters through a gap in the large curtains as everything draws to close in the Sea-house by the large cliff…where down below the waves wash back and forth over the golden sand in slow motion.

Back and forth, back and forth…washing over the sand with soft rippling as small pebbles and larger pebbles are shifted about then everything goes still – the ocean going so calm, there is no sound coming from it at all.

No sound at all.

Just the gentle calmness that settles all around the area and inside the Sea-house, where two men lay clasp each-other’s hands tightly…. like they are somehow afraid they will be separated by something.

Something yet to be explained.


End file.
